


The Life and Times of Morgan

by LonlyWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Morgan the heartbreaker from day 1, Multi, Plegian women are busty magical lovelies, The madness never ends, birthday gift, fnaf reference, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: Birthday gift for my bud, IP.A collection of moments throughout of born-tiny Morgan, mainly his interactions with others, events in his life and his misadventures falling between worlds. hopefully not shite.





	The Life and Times of Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invisible_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/gifts).



LW: Hello everybody, now back in June my friend Invisible Prince made a little one-shot for my birthday, now it’s his birthday and I’m doing a little thing for him. Now personally I don’t think this is as good as his, but I have here a little bundle of moments for our little friend Morgan

Morgan: Hi guys

LW: Now at the time of starting this I don’t know how many moments will be in this fic, but hopefully it’ll be a good amount of fun little peeks into Morgan’s life

 

The Life and Times of Morgan

 

**Birth/Robin**

It was only the fact the test was positive every time she used it that had Robin believe she was actually pregnant, the only thing that grew during her pregnancy were her breasts (Well Tharja said tits…. Keep it classy you crazy bitch. Also being the creepy stalker with a Robin obsession it was exactly 3 cup sizes of growth). It worried her a little, by hour 2 of her labour that there wasn’t anything, until hr 3 when a tiny cry was heard coming from the room. The little being Aversa brought to her face captured her heart from the very second their eyes met, her lovely little Morgan.

 

**Lucina**

At first Lucina didn’t want another sibling, not wanting to have to share her parent’s attention with anyone. This changed when she was introduced to the little critter, wanting to keep him safe because something so cute should always be protected from the harsh world outside the palace. This did lead to her often squirreling away her little brother ‘somewhere safe’, to both her parent’s stress and annoyance, Morgan’s fear and amusement depending on the situation and both Aversa and Lissa’s amusement at seeing an 8 year old cause so much damage to their respective siblings.

 

**Lissa**

His aunt Lissa never made a big deal out of his size, she still pranked him and had him help her with pranks as much as Lucina, more when she realised Luci was boring and Morgan was always eager to please. It was her who got the idea of becoming a healer into his head, always worried he was useless in the eyes of his family, especially after other nobles visited, he wanted to have purpose. He took to it like a duck to water, both Lissa and her husband impressed by his speed and retention

 

**Digestion**

Finding out Morgan was unaffected by stomach acids was something that was discovered by accident, when Severa was dared to swallow the little bluenette, and when Robin eventually found out and made her throw him back up, he was unharmed, even though his clothes had been burned off, leaving him naked and embarrassed.

 

**Magic**

Morgan knew very little combat magic (not that anything lower than an **_A_** ranked spell would even be felt like someone), but what he did have was a wide array of medical and healing magic, as well as a dark curse that was _technically_ also classed as a healing spell, as it transferred health/vitality/lifeforce from one person to another, usually the opponent to the caster, but Morgan used it as some quick and dirty battlefield healing of allies, just like his mom and both his aunts taught him.

 

**Chrom**

Due to Morgan’s size Chrom had very little interaction with him for many years, worried he would injure the poor kid despite his wife’s assurances that he wouldn’t and can you blame him, 1 inch tall Morgan looks pretty freaking fragile. It took a misfired shrink spell (Tharja will defend it to the end, never going to admit she did anything for the blue haired Robin-stealer) that enabled him to finally spend some time with his son, Morgan overjoyed to have fun with his dad as well as learning to hold a sword properly. Given all the years with Morgan Robin and Lucina didn’t need to alter their days too much, though Robin did find several ‘ _interesting_ ’ things to do with her husband when he wasn’t with Morgan during the week he had been shrunk

 

**Noire**

‘Please save me!’

‘Don’t worry princess I’ll rescue you’ Morgan announces, hefting his sword in the air

‘Rarg!’ the dragon roars, spitting ‘ ** _fire_** ’ which Morgan dodged, bouncing around until he manages to strike the dragon in the chest, keeling over dead

‘My hero’ Noire swoons before picking him up and kissing him, Morgan trying to flee as her loving care covered his entire body. Dark sniggering interrupted her kiss which caused her to pout and glare ‘You’re supposed to be dead you know?’ she hisses

Lucina grins and tossed her party blower at the ivory haired girl, bouncing it off her head ‘Dragons don’t die dearie’ she grins as she pulls the toy sword out of the missing button hole of her shirt ‘I’ll let you reward your brave hero in peace’ she grins and turns to leave as Morgan tries to squirm away, but Noire’s long fingers hold firm.

 

**Wingman**

Morgan doesn’t quite remember how he was roped into being Severa’s wingman in seducing Lucina but he knew he enjoyed it better than when Inigo tried, partly because he knew Severa was interested in more than Luci’s smoking hot, sexy body… she wanted that too, given the size of Lucina’s boobs who (besides Morgan or Chrom) wouldn’t, but she’d been Luci’s best friend for years and Morgan knew she genuinely cared about his sister. He had correctly told her she had nothing to worry about, but still when Lucina said yes and Severa’s feet touched the ground again (both because Lucina was taller than the red head and because Severa felt like she was floating for the next few days after she said yes) Morgan was treated to breakfast cupcakes, on the agreement Robin never knew she gave him them.

 

**Halloween**

Lucina was going to kill whoever though Morgan dressing up as a cupcake was a good idea, even if he was THE cupcake from FNAF, and he looked positively adorable as a happy little cupcake. It was lucky there wasn’t anything toxic in the costume as Tharja ‘ _accidentally_ ’ ate him somewhere in the middle of Robin’s Halloween party for the Sheppard’s and their kids.

 

**Century**

Of all the things falling through reality would lead to, Morgan didn’t expect to make a friend in a white haired skeleton goat demon hybrid, but that’s exactly what he did. Century was fun to be around, played a piano just as good as Morgan, and when he visited Morgan in his own world he made sure they were the same size. He was also Morgan’s safer glimpse into the multiverse, such as one where he’s a famous pirate, a hero of the galaxy or just a simple pokemon trainer.

 

**Nutters**

Morgan still had no idea how but he seemed to be a crazy person magnet: Tharja, Aversa and Noire were obvious (plegians be crazy), then he fell into the Fates universe and was nearly married to Camilla, (he kept in touch with the pretty if slightly unhinged teen after he managed to get home by the way, reminded him of Noire and given the 2 year age gap liked to keep his options open) as well as meeting a girl that looked like a slightly flatter Tharja (her hair definitely was), and then there was the time he feel onto a table in the middle of a poker game between a snake demon, a yellow triangle with a big eye in the centre and a top hat, a skeleton with blue eyes, a woman resembling Robin with blood red eyes and 6 eye tattoos on her arms, and a raven haired woman with white eyes and scars along her jaw. Meeting Kiran the Maleficarum another time was actually a pretty normal day for him, she was also flatter than most of the female crazies he’d met but she made up for it in enthusiasm and cake, she was Morgan’s favourite for that reason, he really liked Kiran’s friendship cakes.

 

**Grima**

 

Meeting a God wasn’t on anyone’s to do list, (especially not while still alive) but somehow Morgan managed to do so, the white haired, red eyed mage reminding him a lot of Robin, until she smiled and he remembered she was a real life dragon. Still this version of the World Ender was nice if a little insane, plus she was friends with Century’s Dad Sans and he was an amazing judge of character so she was probably maybe safe. She liked to mess with people though, as his dad and sister found out the hard way when she pretended to be Robin possessed… also it turned out this Grima was a True immortal as all getting stabbed in the chest with Falchion did was force her to reverse to get off it and flick Lucina in the forehead for ‘Being an idiot’ as the woman later explained. Aversa and Tharja had a lot of fun messing with people alongside Grima, once the still devout Grimleals got over the reflexive urge to bow whenever they met (Grima took to head slapping them whenever they did until they stopped. Took about 3 months)

 

The End

LW: Well tada. Hope you enjoyed these 12 little look into Morgan’s life. Also if this was terrible bud sorry, plus I wish i'd come up with a couple more to match your age.

Happy birthday bud :D


End file.
